


gross!

by peteporkers



Series: gross! [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Henderson!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: You and Steve have been spending too much time together





	gross!

**Author's Note:**

> request; steve x henderson!reader where they’re making out or something and the party walks in and dustin is grossed out

“Bye, Robin!” You waved goodbye, watching the wavy-haired girl get smaller and smaller as she walked out of the mall.  
It was closing time, and Steve had just about finished closing up the individual cans of ice cream. You had stuck around to take all of your kids home without them having to squish together in Steve’s car. You sighed, turning to face Steve. “Ready?” You ask, alluding to having to actually find your kids before taking them home. 

“Actually,” Steve said slyly, a mischievous glint in his eye, “I think we have some time to spare.“

*

"Where are they?” Dustin asked impatiently, scanning the empty mall for any signs of his sister and her boyfriend. “Maybe they’re sucking face in a storage room.” Mike jokes, nudging Dustin and earning chuckles from the rest of the party.

“Yeah, just like you and El. Oh, El! I love you so much, I just wanna make out with you for the rest of my life! Muah!” Lucas made kissy noises in Mike and El’s direction. Mike glared back, while Eleven tried to force the blush creeping up her face away. Everyone else laughed, but Dustin just focused on the words that left Mike’s mouth.

“Don’t say that.”

“Why not? They’re dating. What’s stopping them from kissing?” Mike questioned. 

“I said, don’t SAY that!” Dustin said, louder this time. Even if his babysitter was smooching his sister, he didn’t wanna know. It was hard to imagine them together, even if they technically were. Dustin would always turn to them when he had trouble, needed advice, or if everyone else was ignoring him. He could always count on his two role models, but now that they were together, would they forget about him? Would they be too involved in each other to notice him? Though Steve’s and Y/N’s relationship was fairly new, Dustin was certain that one day he would truly be left alone.

“Dude, chill out, I was just messing around. They’re probably still closing up.” Mike backtracked, seeing the anger in Dustin’s features. “Whatever, let’s just go find those two assholes. I wanna go home.”

*

“Steve!” You yelped as Steve pushed you into the back room and placed you on the counter.

“What?” He grinned before attacking your lips with his. You kissed back, of course, not being able to resist your boyfriend. You pulled your lips away, but that didn’t stop Steve from showing affection. He left kisses all over your face and down to your collarbone peeking over your shirt.

“We shouldn’t be doing this! Our kids will come looking for us soon!” You gasped as Steve kissed a sensitive spot under your jaw. Steve’s heart might have melted when you said “our kids,” but he pushed the comment away to overthink later.

“Really? Because according to my calculations, we have at least 10 minutes before they get sick of waiting and come looking for us.” 

“Is that so? And how did you come to that conclusion?” You giggled in response, knowing Steve’s “calculations” were probably way off.

Steve pulled his lips away from your neck, making you squirm from lack of contact. “I would explain… but I’d much rather just kiss you.” 

Steve placed his lips on yours again, cupping your face in his hands. The kiss was gentle but filled with passion, summing up your relationship with the beautiful dork in a sailor’s uniform. Running your hands through his soft hair, you wrapped your legs around Steve’s waist, forgetting everything you said before. Right now, you just wanted to be as close to Steve as possible.

*

The party trudged toward the Scoops Ahoy ice cream parlor in uncomfortable silence, everyone thinking back to Dustin’s outburst. No one could figure out what was up. It wasn’t like Dustin hated Steve for dating his older sister. He was always trying to set them up together. Max wondered if Dustin was still upset at the group for abandoning him with Cerebro on top of that hill, indirectly leading to Dustin getting stuck in a top-secret Russian base. Maybe he was still upset when Steve and Y/N forgot to pick him up from the mall last week because they were too busy with each other. Whatever it was, Dustin was sick of it. 

Hearing movement in the backroom, Dustin motioned for everyone else to follow him. Mike was right, he thought to himself, they are just cleaning up! They didn’t forget!

He was proved wrong when he opened the door and turned on the light, only to find Steve all over his sister, lips swollen. His hair was messier than usual, and Y/N’s clothes were crooked. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HARRINGTON?” Dustin screamed, catching the attention of everyone else. As everyone entered the room, a chorus of “ugh,” “my eyes!” and “seriously?” erupted.

“WHY IS THERE A MARK ON HER NECK? Gross, dude! Seriously!” Dustin roared, stomping out.


End file.
